The cell preparation and analysis core will be a critical part of the Yale Center of Excellence in Molecular Hematology. It will provide six main functions including 1) Large-scale selection of human cell subpopulations using clinical immunomagnetic cell selection devices, 2) Smaller scale selection of human and mouse cell subpopulations using immunomagnetic and flow cytometric approaches, 3) Ex vivo culture of primary mouse and human cells using protocols that promote differentiation down the erythroid lineage, 4) Preparation of immortalized myeloid cell lines from primary murine cells, and 5) In vitro assays of hematopoietic progenitor cells for assessment of colony forming units (CPU). 6) We will provide expertise and training in mouse bone marrow transplantation assays including syngeneic and allogeneic bone marrow transplantation in mice and xenogeneic transplantation of human cells into immunodeficient mice. In addition to providing cells and services, a major emphasis of this core will be to provide training and expertise in all of the techniques used. These services will be widely used by multiple investigators at Yale including 22 NIH-funded investigators as well as 3 Junior faculty whose applications for Pilot and Feasibility Funds from the YCEMH have been selected as meritorious of funding, all of whom will be members of the research Core of the Center.